A rotational spring refers to a spring which twists in one direction under force, storing energy, and then, when the force is released, returns to or toward its original position. Such rotational springs are in general well known, and numerous arrangements accomplish the basic rotational action. It is typically desirable, although not necessary, in certain applications that a rotational spring have a symmetrical spring rate (in both the clockwise and counter-clockwise directions), while at the same time being inexpensive and convenient to manufacture. The present invention is a low-cost rotational spring with a symmetrical spring rate.